Chanbaek or Baekyeol?
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: "diantara hyung dan baekhyun hyung, siapa yang berada 'diatas?" *bad summary - -* foto yeppeo chanyeol liat aja di fb author . ..


Tittle : Chanbaek or Baekyeol?

Author : Cho-i Myungsoo aka Phoenix Channie (fb)

Cast : BaekYeol and EXO-K Members

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : EXO-K belongs to SMent, But for many times i claim that Chanyeolli & the story is Mine! *disumpel kaus kaki*

Summary : "diantara hyung dan baekhyun hyung, siapa yang berada 'diatas'?" *bad summary -_-*

Warning : Yaoi, abal2, ga' sesuai EYD, pendek.

A/N : Annyong ^0^~ author balik lagi dengan ff ber-genre humor yang gak ada lucu2nya! _Plakk!_ Moga readers-nim bisa terhibur. Mian, ch 2(end) ff baeyeol yang "i'm jealous, because i love you!" ntu, masih dalam proses TT^TT *trus kenapa lo bikin ff baru sih?* jeongmal mianhae *deep bow*, author usahain selesainya 2 atau 3 hari lagi.. sabar ne? *siapa yang nungguin juga?* (huks, author pundungTT^TT).

No Flame Please~

Happy Reading ^^~

Siang yang damai di dorm exo-k. Terlihat baekyeol yang sedang suap-suapan buah stroberi di sofa ruang tengah. Sehun yang tengah memainkan i-padnya. Sementara kaido dan suho, menonton tv.

" chanyeol hyung, aku mau tanya.." ucap sehun menghentikan kegiatan baekyeol yang sedang berlovey dovey ria. Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas menyuapi buah stroberi ke mulut baekhyun, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sehun. Sementara baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sedikit kecewa, karena tidak jadi disuapi chanyeol.

"mwo?"

"diantara hyung dan baekhyun hyung, siapa yang berada 'diatas'?"

"diatas? Apa maksudmu berada diatas? Apa kau tak lihat kami sama2 duduk diatas(sofa)?" jawab chanyeol watados.

"ish anniya, bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku itu, siapa yang menguasai permainan saat melakukan 'itu'?" baekhyun dan chanyeol mengerinyit mendengar pertanyaan dari magnae mereka itu. Beda dengan kaido dan suho yang membulatkan mata mereka karena pertanyaan sehun yang bersifat pribadi itu.

"permainan? Itu? Kau bicara apa sih sehun-ah, jangan berbelit-belit!" heran chanyeol yang diangguki baekhyun.

"aish kalian ini.. itu loh, permainan di atas ranjang." Sehun mulai jengah dengan kadar ke-lola-an baekyeol. 'Mereka itu polos, apa babbo sih?' Begitulah dalam pikiran sehun.*ckck dasar magnae tak sopan -_-*

"umm.. kalau itu, aku yang sering kena ddakbam*yang kepalanya disentil itu loh readers-nim..*" jawab baekhyun gak nyambung.

"hyung nggak nyambung ah! Kok jadi main ddakbam sih?" tanya sehun yang diangguki member lainnya. Entah sejak kapan mereka jadi tertarik dengan pembicaran baekyeol dan sehun.

"iya, jadi kita sering main saling natap. Siapa yang kedip duluan, kena ddakbam, gitu.." chanyeol menjelaskan. Jawaban chanyeol sontak membuat para member lainnya sweatdrop. 'Beneran bbabo dah!' batin mereka.

"gini hyung, diantara kailan siapa yang jadi Seme?" ujar kai membantu menjelaskan. Sementara sehun sudah memijat pelipisnya.

"oh itu! Tentu saja aku yang seme-nya! Apa kau tak lihat, baekki sangat manis? Chu~" chanyeol mencium pipi baekhyun gemas.

"ah chanyeollie, juga tampan~" baekhyun menimpali dengan malu-malu. Aksi baekyeol barusan, membuat member lainnya pengen muntah saat itu juga. Berbeda dengan author yang langsung mengabadikan moment baekyeol tersebut.*dijual mahal nih!*_plakk!_

"ne, ne, tap-" perkataan sehun terpotong ketika chanyeol menyelanya.

"suaraku juga ngebass banget. Tubuhku juga lebih tinggi. Sudah pasti aku kan seme-nya?" ucap chanyeol percaya diri.

"ne, suaramu memang ngebass, dan kau memang lebih tinggi hyung. Tapi, disini kau terlihat sangat cantik, hyung!" ucap sehun menatap layar i-padnya, yang membuat member lain penasaran dan mengelilingi sehun.

1..

2...

3...

"Bwuahahaha..." dan tawa mereka pun pecah saat itu juga.

"Huwa jangan liat!" histeris chanyeol sambil menutupi i-pad sehun.

"haha.. kau sangat cantik channie hyung~" tutur kai bermaksud menggoda chanyeol.

"cantik.." gumam dio.

"mana? Aku juga ingin liat!" Seru baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang chanyeol. Ia tak bisa melihat foto itu, karena terhalangi oleh tubuh chanyeol yang tinggi menjulang.

"andwae baekkie, kau tak boleh li- Huwa.. apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" bantah dan teriak chanyeol ketika kai dan suho menarik chanyeol menjauh, membiarkan baekhyun untuk melihat foto itu. Dio hanya diam, membulatkan matanya. Sehun memberikan i-padnya ke tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang foto itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan maksudnya apa.

1 2 3... _Krrik Krrik_ *anggap aja suara jangkrik=.=*

"chanyeollie, kau sangat cantik. Aku pikir, aku bisa jadi seme-mu~" ucap baekhyun sambil nyengir-nyengir gak jelas *baekkie ketularan chanyeol tuh!*_plakk_! Respon baekhyun barusan berhasil membuat mereka semua membatu.

"Mwo?" kaget mereka serempak. Mereka tak menyangka, bahwa respon baekhyun akan seperti itu. Sungguh ajaib readers-nim!*Readers: lebay lu thor! Author: -.-V *

"hehe... aku bisa kok, jadi seme yang baik buat yeollie~"

"Ya! Beraninya kau merendahkan seme-mu, awas kau Byun Baekhyun!" murka chanyeol yang melepaskan diri dari kai dan suho. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang seme serasa diinjak, oleh uke-nya sendiri. =.=

"Gyaa.." teriak baekhyun berlari menghindari chanyeol yang marah tingkat seme. Sementara member EXO-K lainnya hanay tertawa melihat aksi kejar-kejaran baekyeol.

"berhenti hyung!" teriak chanyeol.

"haha.. waeyo yeollie-ku yang yeppeo, kau tak bisa menangkapku?" goda Baekhyun yang berlari mengitari meja makan dengan chanyeol di belakangnya.

"awas saja nanti jika tertangkap! Kubuat tak bisa jalan seminggu kau hyung!"

"gyaa takut~" baekhyun berlari menuju dapur. Namun sayangnya, kakinya tersandung kursi yang terjatuh di lantai(akibat didorongnya tadi untuk menghindari kejaran chanyeol). Semua panik melihat baekhyun yang wajahnya sebentar lagi akan mencium lantai.

"Huwaa..."

Greb!

Untunglah chanyeol dapat menarik pinggangnya ke belakang, sehingga baekhyun tidak jadi tersungkur.

"got you hyung! Akan ku buat kau menyesal baekkie baby~" desah chanyeol ditelinga baekhyun. Baekhyun bergidik saat chanyeol meniupkan nafas ke telinganya.

"Andwae! Ampun, turunkan aku chanyeollie!" member yang lain hanya bisa menatap iba ke baekhyun yang di bopong chanyeol, seperti membopong karung beras.

"Andwaaeeee!"

_6 hours later..._

"ah ah ah... c-chan.. yeolhh... akuhh ca..pek..." desahan itu jelas terdengar oleh suho, dio, kai, dan sehun yang berada diruang tengah. Ini adalah ronde mereka yang ke 10.

" ah ah.. pelan-pe..lan.. ah ah ah..." wajah mereka telah merona merah. Sepertinya baekhyun benar-benar bakalan tak bisa jalan selama seminggu...

**END**

Ini foto chanyeol yang dilihat EXO-K di i-pad sehun ^0^

Author aja sempat shocked, yeppeo banget!

My bias yeppeo than me.. TT^TT

I felt failed as a yeoja!


End file.
